


research

by annperkinsface



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annperkinsface/pseuds/annperkinsface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder comes into the possession of a Green Lantern ring and proceeds to test its capabilities. Scully is not amused by the manner in which he does this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	research

"Hey, Scully, check this out," Mulder says, and Scully just barely holds back a sigh.

His voice is the closest to excitement that it can possibly get and still Scully does not waver. Her head is bowed over the papers in front of her, eyes skimming over the words but not really processing them, because it's damn near impossible to retain any pertinent case-related information when green light keeps flooding the room every five seconds.

"Some of us have actual work to do," Scully says tiredly. A headache has been building up behind her temple for the past hour and she makes a vain effort to try and massage it out. That burst of light really isn't helping matters and she takes a moment to curse whatever alien race was responsible. It's like they chose the most garish color possible for the sole purpose of annoying her.

"You make it sound like I'm playing solitaire on my computer. I happen to be conducting valuable research into this piece of alien technology."

Scully allows a roll of her eyes because really, who does he think he's kidding?

"You're playing with it, Mulder. And in a manner similar to a child playing with a toy they found at the bottom of their cereal box."

"I'd take one of these babies over a measly decoder ring any day," Mulder cracks.

Scully doesn't have to resist a smile because she is the farthest thing from amused right now. She keeps her gaze trained on the case file even though she's read the same sentence about ten times now. She'll get some work done today if it kills her.

Really, it wasn't as if she was completely indifferent at first. How could she be at them successfully obtaining such concrete evidence of extraterrestrial existence? But her excitement quickly gave way to annoyance when all Mulder seemed to do was fiddle with the thing, which she wouldn't have a problem with if only the way he went about it wasn’t so unscientific. His methods of investigation into the ring’s capabilities included making a miniature Elvis take shape in the beam of light and then do an impersonation that went on for far longer than it had any right to.

She thinks that if he launches into another rendition of Hound Dog while dancing along with miniature Elvis that she might just murder him for good.

Another flash of light and Scully squeezes her eyes shut. She digs the palm of her hand harder into her forehead and breathes through her nose. She prays for patience, something she often exhausts the limits of when dealing with Mulder day in and day out.

"Mulder, do you want me to kill you?" she asks, and there's only blissful silence in response. Normally she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and try to enjoy this oddity while it lasts but it isn’t like Mulder to pass up a statement like that. He should’ve spouted off what he thought was a clever rejoinder by now.

She opens her eyes out of curiosity. Blinks and stares. Blinks again, because what she's seeing is refusing to make any sort of sense right now.

"You're flying," she says flatly.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't surprised but all Scully can think to this newest revelation is: of course. Of course he somehow winds up with a ring that allows him to fly. It's _Mulder_. That's just how things with him go. She's less concerned with the logistics of this then she is with the fact that this is going to make him even more impossible to look after. It's hard enough when he's grounded to earth (and even that is meant in the most literal sense of the word); she can't imagine what things are going to be like now that he can defy the rules of gravity at any time.

"That appears to be one of the ring's capabilities." Mulder's voice floats down to her from where he's hovering near the ceiling. He's removing the pencils one by one, pocketing some and carelessly throwing others down onto the desk. Some miss the surface entirely and clatter onto the floor.

Scully watches and distantly wonders why he didn't just use the ring to make something he could throw them into.

Mulder grins down at her when he's finished, striking a little pose. "I'm starting to feel like a regular superhero, Scully. What do you think they'll call me? The Green Ghost?" As soon as he says that, spandex suddenly ripples over his form and Mulder looks down at his new outfit with a frown. "Huh. This isn't exactly what I had in mind. A little too form-fitting for my taste."

Scully rubs at her temple again and wonders, not for the first or the last time, how exactly her life turned out like this.

**Author's Note:**

> After doing a meme today where I had to put Mulder into a lantern corps, I couldn't get the idea of Mulder with a Green Lantern ring out of my head. This ridiculous fic was born as a result lmao.


End file.
